Sign of One
The multiverse exists because the mind imagines it. The Signers - it could be any Signer - create the multiverse through the power of thought. Factol: Darius Sigil HQ: Hall of Speakers (Clerk‘s Ward) Home Field: Beastlands Allies: Sensates Enemies: Bleak Cabal (especially), Harmonium WITHIN THE RANKS Some Signers seem like vague daydreamers, while others display impressive gifts of observation. But the one quality all Signers exhibit is open-mindedness: After all, when a body can imagine anything or anyone into existence, the multiverse gets treated to a wide diversity of creatures and creations! No true Signer takes offense at even unpopular statements or beliefs from someone they encounter. A fiend from Carceri deserves a bearing as much as a deva from Elysium or a local thief that hobbed some cutter’s case. Signers generally also seem more self-centered than most folks. See, exterminating a rival or betraying a friend become more attractive alternatives when a body views others as products of one’s imagination without subjective realities. Such self-centeredness means Signers have difficulty understanding (or caring about) others’ feelings. ROLEPLAYING THE SIGN OF ONE Signers can have nearly any personality types as long they see the multiverse as a place they can shape. ALIGNMENT The Sign of One bars no one from joining. ’Course, remember that lawful types consider the multiverse a complex but orderly place that exits objectively and can be analyzed by bashers who live in it. Such folks can’t tolerate the subjective nature of reality Signers espouse. Lawful good folk, for instance, feel awfully peery of the views of evil beings. Even lawful neutral types seem uneasy about the lack of order in the Signer creed. Only lawful evil characters, with self-serving behaviour, might appreciate the philosophy of the Sign of One for allowing them to seize the advantage wherever they choose. Cutters of neutral or chaotic alignment can feel at home in this faction. The former understand how positive and negative thinking can help a body balance tragedy with triumph in life. Chaotic Signers let whims direct their thoughts and like to imagine new things into existence just for the sake of change. Good Signers revive practices from the faction’s early years, like teaching their fellows how to think positively. In the reality they envision, folks all treat each other kindly. Evil Signers try to make rivals think negatively. They imagine a cosmos where they enjoy power and recognition. And more neutral Signers envision a life where bashers mind their own business. CLASS Signers welcome members of any character class. Thing is, certain classes, like paladins, likely won’t feel comfortable in the faction. Paladins who do join hope to teach all beings a proper reverence for self as the font of all creation. They believe many multiverses exist side by side: one for each individual. Fighters in the Sign of One seek to prove their status as the chosen of the multiverse through brilliant combat. They believe defeating an enemy in combat will send him spiraling down into negative thinking and thus ensure that his defeat persist through time. Signer rangers and druids think they have a special duty to envision havens for animals and to benefit the natural world, since the flora and fauna can’t do it themselves. Priests in the faction revere their gods as products of their own imagination, the way the faction’s wizards think of their spells. faction’s spellcasters love researching spells and possess wide repertoires. - Ed.) The faction’s thieves practice imagining themselves moving stealthy as much as they actually practice stealth. When they get caught, they rarely credit their captor’s vigilance. Rather they blame themselves for envisioning failure. Signer bards feel their gift to sway audiences gives them great power. RACE The Sign of One, among the most diverse of factions, encourages all and sundry to rub elbows within the organization. Tanar’ri are Signers, as are baatezu, titans, hellcats, and aasimon, as well as bariaur, tieflings, and half-elves of the Outlands . . . and on down the line. SIGN OF ONE MEMBERSHIP The Sign of One does not recruit new members as actively as other factions. See, bashers need to prove they can alter the multiverse before the faction’ll admit them. The Signers recognize the chosen by allowing faction hopefuls to register their visions for the future at headquarters. Bashers whose predictions come to pass become namers, but their faction allows them to do little more than serve as runners and legislative clerks and hold various menial jobs in the Hall of Speakers. They spend their free time improving their concentration, to prepare for greater faction duties. Namers of 4th level or higher can ascend in the ranks the same way they got in - successfully predicting future events. (Each rank in the Sign of One has o special conclave devoted to evaluating members of the level below, checking their recorded predictions, and promoting the most talented. - Ed.) Factotums enjoy the privilege of going on faction missions and speaking at major events in the Cage and I elsewhere. Some perform guard duty within the Hall (such at Rilith’s Tomb), and the best can join special “think tanks” concentrating on the Signers’ vital goals. A character must have reached 10th level to become a factor. These Signers work as personal assistants to the factol, guard faction outposts, and supervise factotums involved in complex missions. As factors have worked tirelessly to improve their concentration abilities. they form the core of the Sign of One’s “think tanks.” [[Category:Factions]